Kaylene's Story
by Elizabeth10
Summary: Jeff Hardy meets someone and doesn't realize that she could be the love of his life! I know the summary stinks just read the story.


Kaylene's Story  
  
"Are you going to the club with us to celebrate the win?" Asked Jeff.  
  
"I did not know that there was a celebration and I did not get an invitation," I answered.  
  
"Consider this your invitation. I will be in your room in an hour so get ready," Jeff said with a smile.  
  
Maybe I better start at the beginning. I am Miss Kaylene Smith and I work for the World Wrestling Federation or the WWF. Vince McMahon, my boss and the owner of the WWF, had an idea to allow his wrestlers to bring their families on the road after many of the wrestlers received death threats. He put an ad on the WWF website for a teacher with the ability to teach K-12 and a willingness to travel. I answered the ad and Vince was impressed with the fact was licensed to teach K-12, could speak fluent Spanish, and would love to travel. He offered me the job and I was thrilled, I have been a fan of the WWF since I was a young girl. I knew the wrestlers whose kids I taught but the few wrestlers I knew the best did not have children. Those wrestlers were Paul (Triple H), Chris (Y2J), Amy (Lita), Jason (Christian), Adam (Edge), Matt, and Jeff Hardy. Usually if you wanted to find me you should ask Matt, Jeff, or Lita.   
  
I began getting ready to go with Jeff and Matt to the club. They were celebrating the fact they won the tag team belts from the Dudley Boys on Raw last night. If you want to know the truth I really like Jeff as more than a friend, he is really handsome. I put my new blue dress and heels. I am not supposed to wear heels with the knee problem I have but I do not care, I want to impress Jeff. Also Jeff makes me feel incredibly short, I am 5 feet tall and Jeff is 6 foot 1 inch tall.  
  
I hear a knock at my door as I was put the finishing touches on my make-up. I yell "Come in!" Knowing it was Jeff or one the gang. In walks Jeff looking very good with his blue and green hair pulled back and a green shirt and black pants.   
  
"Hi Jeff! What's up?"  
  
"I am ready to go as soon as you are. Everyone is going to meet up at the club on Fourth Street," Jeff said.  
  
We got in Jeff's car and left to meet the group for a celebration. Matt and Amy were dancing when we got there. Chris, Adam, Jay, and Paul have girlfriends but they are at home, so they were sitting at a table drinking soda and talking. We sat down and joined the conversation. After a few minutes Jeff turned to me and asked if I want to dance. I agreed, even though I knew that I was wearing heels and should not be. The song I Hope You Dance came on and I was happy to be dancing with the one guy in the world who I was in love with. Then as Jeff went to twirl me around I felt a pop in my right knee and I fell down. Jeff got a concerned look on his face as I fell.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked worriedly.   
  
I began to get up and said "yes, if I don't try to fight the falls I come out with fewer injuries."  
  
Jeff said, "Don't get up I will carry you back to the table. This is a common occurrence?"  
  
"Yes it's common and I'm fine! You don't have to carry me, it is just my kneecap dislocating again," I replied.  
  
Paul had seen my fall and was worried as Jeff brought me to the table. The look on Paul's face caused Chris, Adam, and Jay to turn and look at me. Matt and Lita saw the fall and hurried to the table to see what happened. Jeff did not listen and he carried me to the table and began to look at my knee.   
  
Most people don't know this but Jeff is a physical therapist and helps backstage with the injuries so he knew what he was doing. After a second he said "you need to go to the hospital and have your kneecap put back in."  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" I screamed. "I HATE hospitals and doctors. I refuse to go."  
  
"Come on you have to have it put in you can't walk this way," said Jeff as he tries to reason with me.  
"N-O spells no I hate doctors. The last time I went to get my knee put back in the doctor wanted to do surgery. I don't want to have surgery, ever," I replied.  
  
"I agree about the hospitals and surgery, but sometimes it is unavoidable," Jeff said. "I hate hospitals as much as you do but you're in pain and you can't function like this."  
  
I whispered to Jeff "if you come with me, I will go."  
  
Everyone stood up and was going to come with us to the hospital but I stopped them. "It will just be a long wait for everyone and I don't want to have you waiting all night on my stupid knee and me. Stay here and have fun, I will see you all in the morning at the hotel," I said.   
  
"You said that falling is a common occurrence. What is wrong with your knee?" Jeff asked with concern, while we were in the car on the way to the hospital.  
  
"I have chondromalacia caused by a mal-tracking patella. I have rubbed most of the cartilage away on my knee. Does this make sense to you," I asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember studying it. Have you utilized PT for it?" Asked Jeff.  
  
"For a total of a year. When I go back to the doctor after months of PT, my knee is either the same as before or worse," I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe you haven't had the right therapist," Jeff said coyly.  
  
"Is that an offer to help me out?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes it is!" Jeff answered.  
  
"Let's get my knee back in place and I will try one more round of therapy," I said.  
  
At the hospital we filled out the paperwork and I was taken into an exam room, Jeff came with me to keep me company. The doctor took x-rays and said that he would recommend surgery to prevent dislocation from reoccurring.   
  
I quickly said "I am going to my regular doctor and would just like my knee put back in place the best it will go."   
  
The doctor obliged and gave me medication to relax me and told us he would be back in five minutes, after the sedative took effect to put my knee in. After my knee was in place he fit me with an immobilizer that went from my knee to my ankle and he advised me to stay on crutches for at least two weeks or until I got to see my regular doctor. The doctors' recommendation was that I should stay on crutches to prevent further damage. He also said that if I could find a decent physical therapist surgery might be avoided. I said that a wonderful therapist was in the room now and he was going to help me. The doctor handed me a pair of crutches, smiled at Jeff, and asked if I knew how to use them.   
  
I replied, "yes I am an old pro at crutches. I have been living with this knee problem for about 10 years."  
  
He said okay and to take care. Jeff helped me off the table and settled the crutches under my arms and smiled. Matt and Paul came to the hospital against my wishes but I was happy to see them. I said that if I needed help with things I would ask but if I didn't ask don't offer. Matt and Paul agreed with my statement and smiled at me as I began to get very tired and asked to go back to the hotel. Jeff saw this and took my arm and led me to the car. By the time he had driven to the hotel I was fast asleep in the car.   
  
Jeff saw Matt before he got to the door of the hotel and asked, "Matt, would get Kaylene's crutches. I am going to let Kaylene sleep and just carry her to my room to prevent any difficulty in finding a key to her room."  
  
When I woke up in the morning I was in an unfamiliar bed and had a pair of arms wrapped around me to keep me from moving. I realized that it was Jeff and he was keeping me from moving to protect my knee. I had to go to the bathroom and I needed to sort my feelings for Jeff out. I had spent the night in his room and in his arms, I had lots to think about. As I was moving away Jeff kept with me and woke up.   
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked sleepily.  
  
"I am getting up and going to get a shower," I answered.  
  
"You can't, you're on crutches and you can't put weight on your leg," reasoned Jeff. "If you wait a few minutes I will get on my workout clothes on and you can put some workout clothes on and we can have your 1st PT session with me."  
  
"Sounds great and I only have to try to get a shower once today," I replied.   
  
I put on a baggy pair of blue shorts I borrowed from Jeff and a white t-shirt; not something I usually wear for a workout but it was the only thing I could fit over my immobilizer. While Jeff put on a pair of sweat pants and a white wife beater.   
  
"What is this workout going to consist of Mr. Therapist?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Today I want to stretch your knee and do nothing that could cause you to dislocate your knee again," Jeff said.  
  
"Do you want to do this in the hotel gym or in here?"  
  
"I think the gym would be a good idea, you could lie on the mats."  
  
We started out for the gym and met up with Chris, Adam, and Jason. They had been asleep when we got back to the hotel so they had questions.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Asked Adam, with worry.  
  
"He said that I need to have surgery but I have to stay on crutches until I can get to my regular doctor. He also said PT would be a good idea, so Jeff volunteered his services," I reply.   
  
"I'm glad that you are okay. Where are you two off to this early in the morning anyway?" Jay asked.  
  
"We are having a PT session in the gym before I have to go to the arena," Jeff replied.  
  
"What are you going to do about teaching?" Chris wondered aloud.  
  
"Vince will announce that until further notice formal class would not be held but their class work would be due when I get back. If they have questions they can come to my room at the hotel and ask," I replied.  
  
"The rest will be good for you. You will be ready to get back to teaching after a few days" Adam joked.  
  
"I know. I can't stand not doing anything for more than a few days. I will be going with Jeff to the arenas until the surgery," I said.  
  
We got out of the elevator in the gym and I went to a bench and sat down. Jeff got a mat and told me to lie down. I did as I was told and Jeff started to take off the immobilizer.   
  
I asked, "Should you do that?"  
  
Jeff answered, "Yes, I need to keep your knee moving or your knee will lock up and you will have to have more done to your knee during surgery to make it move correctly."  
  
"Whatever you say. Do I have to do anything for this?" I asked.  
  
"Not a thing. I am going to move your knee around and take some measurements of how much your knee will move," Jeff told me.  
  
Jeff finished taking off the immobilizer and I made a noise of relief.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing. It just feels weird to not be wearing a knee brace or immobilizer. I have been wearing something all the time for years," I replied.  
  
"Okay, just tell me if I do something to hurt you," Jeff said with a smile to me.  
  
"Don't worry. I am a screamer when I'm in pain," I said with a smile.  
  
Jeff set the immobilizer aside and laid my knee flat on the mat. Then he took my leg and began stretching it. After a few minutes he began to bend my knee a little bit at a time. Jeff told me to tell him when bending my knee began to hurt. Jeff held my kneecap in place and began to bend it I made a noise.   
  
Jeff asked, "did that hurt?"  
  
"Yes, please don't do it again," I answered.  
  
Jeff measured the angle and wrote it down. He started to stretch my leg again. I made another noise of happiness as this was done. After five minutes Jeff began to put the immobilizer back on and helped me to stand up. Jeff walked with me back to our room.   
  
I looked at my watch and said, "I need to call my doctor in Arizona and get an appointment."  
  
Jeff said, "I need to go to the arena to rehearse for Smackdown. I will be back to pick you up for the taping so you can hang out with everyone."  
  
"That sounds great, I will take a bath and be ready at 5:00 pm, right," I answered.  
  
"That's right. See you then," Jeff replied giving me a gentle kiss.  
  
That was great, I had even more feelings to sort out about Jeff. But first I had to call my doctor in Arizona and got an appointment for the next week. I would tell Vince that night I would need a few days off. After this I went to get a bath and get ready to go to the arena. After I got a bath I had 5 hours before I had to be ready for the taping so I decided to lay down on the bed and read a book. Jeff came in two hours later and I was asleep dreaming about how much I liked Jeff.   
  
Jeff woke me up and asked, "do you want to go to dinner."  
  
"Sure. I have nothing better to do. And I am hungry" I answered.   
  
We went to the hotel restaurant and ate. We talked about everything but what was on our minds, how much we liked each other. Finally I could not take it anymore. I had to say something so I said, "Jeff; I know how much you enjoyed holding me in bed last night. I enjoyed it too. It is not a bad thing; I wanted to let you know I love you too."  
  
Jeff turned red and looked down but at last he said, " I love you too. I was too shy to tell you. Thankfully you took the lead and admitted it first."  
  
I smiled and said "I am happy that I admitted it too. It was a relief to hear you say you love me too. I have a doctor's appointment next Wednesday and if you want to you can come with me."  
  
"That would be fun, I get to spend time with you and see where you grew up," said Jeff.  
  
"Just to make it fun, how about we invite Chris, Adam, Jay, Paul, Matt, and Amy to come too," I asked.  
  
"If you feel up to having 7 extra houseguests, I am fine with it," Jeff told me.   
  
After dinner we went to our rooms to get ready for Smackdown. We decided while we were at the arena we would find everyone to see if they wanted to come to Prescott with Jeff and I. Every time we asked they already had plans for their off time. Matt and Amy were going to North Carolina for some time together. Adam and Jay were going to Canada for Adam's mom birthday. Chris was going to Canada to spend time at his house. Paul still had to go to Alabama for rehabilitation when he did not have tapings. So I did not have to worry about houseguests, only my new boyfriend.   
  
After that we went to Vince's office to say that I had a doctors appointment on Wednesday and I could be having surgery. Vince told me not to worry about taking time to recover; Matt and Paul had been to see him and they would help me out with my class and take care of the questions until I was ready to teach. Jeff and I explained that we were dating and I wanted Jeff to be with me for the doctors' appointment and surgery. Vince agreed to that, to make that possible Jeff would be 'injured' tonight. He would be off until I could come back on the road. I thanked Vince and went to Team Extreme's locker room to watch the taping of Smackdown.   
  
I always get nervous watching Jeff, Matt, and Lita wrestle. I hate to see my any friend get hurt but tonight was going to be even worse, Jeff was going to be hurt and I did not know how. I watched all of the matches with interest, since I am one of the biggest wrestling fans there is. When I heard the Team Extreme music begin to play I got considerably more nervous than I already was. If I could pace I would have worn a hole in the carpet. Then I heard Adam and Jay's music begin. This is terrible, not only do I have to worry about my boyfriend but also I have to worry about four of my closest friends. Before Adam and Jay could go to the ring Vince's music hit and he had a microphone, he began to talk and said that this match would be a TLC (tables, ladders, and chairs) match in a steel cage. The only way to win was for a team to escape from the cage. Vince told me that he was only going to make it seem that Jeff was hurt not kill him. I couldn't watch! It was too horrible for words to watch my good friends, Adam and Jay, beat on my boyfriend and his brother. Somehow the match finished and no one was injured more than cuts and bruises, no one even needed stitches. I was happy, my boyfriend was uninjured but he was going to be off TV for a while and with me while I dealt with my knee problems. After everyone had showered and changed we went back to the hotel so that we could get lots of sleep since we were all leaving in the morning. Jeff and I climbed into the bed and he held me again so that I would not roll around and hurt my knee even more.   
  
Jeff and I slept until 8:00 am. Then we got up and began to get ready for our flight to Arizona that left at 11:00 am. I don't usually fly anywhere, I hate it with a passion, but I knew I could not sit in a car for 10 hours, I would barely be able to sit on a plane for 3 hours to get to Phoenix. Then there would be another three hours in a car to get to Prescott. I knew that it would be a long day and I would be in pain after a few minutes on the plane.   
  
I turned to Jeff and told him, "I will not be a good traveling companion today, and I will be in pain and close to tears in a few minutes."   
  
Jeff told me, "That's okay you can cry on my shoulder and I won't tell anyone."  
  
Our flight to Arizona was uneventful, I took some pain medication that was given to me in the hospital and I slept through the flight. The medication was wearing off when the plane landed and I was in so much pain that Jeff carried me off the plane. He sat me in a chair while he got our luggage and a wheelchair for me. He set the luggage in my lap. Through all of the pain I remembered that I had left my truck in the west economy parking lot the week before so when I came home I wouldn't have to rent a car to get home.   
  
I turned to Jeff and said "we do not need to rent a car, my truck is in the west parking lot. How are you at driving a stick shift pickup truck?"  
  
"It has been a while but I think I can do it," Jeff replied.  
  
"It is a green GMC step side pickup truck with a license plate with my name on it" I described.  
  
Jeff found the truck without problem and settled me into it. He put the luggage into the back and returned the wheelchair to the building. Jeff got directions to Prescott and I relaxed enough to fall asleep again. Jeff woke me up when he got to Prescott. I had not given him directions to my house, so I had to give him directions. We arrived at my house and settled into my house for a vacation.   
  
Jeff and I enjoyed the vacation from the WWF. We saw all of the sights in Prescott, went shopping, and to the movies. Finally Wednesday came and I had to go to the doctor. Jeff took me and I was happy to have him coming with me. The doctor said that I would need surgery as soon as I felt up to it.   
  
I said, "the sooner the better. I want to get back to my job in the WWF."  
  
The doctor said his soonest opening was next Thursday at 9:00 am. I said that I would take it. The doctor told me to stay on the crutches and in the immobilizer until I had surgery on Thursday but the PT was a good idea and to keep with it. He also said that I needed to go to the hospital sometime before surgery and get blood tests, a MRI and X-rays of my knee, and fill out the admittance paperwork.   
  
I asked, "could I go back to the WWF until next week?"  
  
"Sure as long as you follow the directions I gave you," the doctor replied.  
  
I decided to go get the tests and stuff done while I was in town and so I could go back to the WWF for almost a week. At the hospital Jeff decided to stay in the truck and call Vince and tell him that we would be back for a week then we would need at least two weeks off for me to recover. I went in the hospital and had all of the tests done. An hour later I left the hospital and got in my truck. Jeff greeted me with the words that Vince agreed that we could come back for the rest of the week and then we could have two weeks for you to recover.  
  
We went back to my house and began to pack week worth of clothing so we could leave in the morning. The next morning we got up and had a flight from Prescott to Miami at 1:00 pm. We went to Prescott Airport and had breakfast and got ready to spend another week in the WWF.   
  
When we got to Miami and the hotel Vince told me, "don't worry about your class, Matt and Paul   
are still in charge and will take good care of them. You get to spend this week with Jeff and relaxing."   
  
Not having a thing to do was my ideal week and I loved it. If I could have gotten to Vince and kissed him I would. But that would have scared him to death. So I just thanked him and went with Jeff to the Team Extreme locker room to get ready for a live Smackdown. Amy and Matt were happy to see us.   
  
Amy asked, "why did you come back? Weren't you supposed to be in Arizona and having surgery?"  
  
I answered "we came back for the rest of the week and the beginning of next week. I am having surgery next Thursday."  
  
We talked until Matt and Amy had to go to the ring to fight. Jeff and I sat in the locker room and watched their match on a monitor. Jeff and I did the same things we would have done if we had been working that week. It was fun to be places and spend time with our friends and not have expectations for anything. This went on until Wednesday morning when Jeff and I took a plane from Boston, Massachusetts to Prescott, Arizona. This was another long flight (6 hours compared to 2.5 hours). I knew that there would be no amount of pain medication to make this ride comfortable, so we were riding an airplane to Prescott instead of Phoenix. I got on the plane and settled my crutches in the bin. Jeff sat down next to me and gave me a look of reassurance.   
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Jeff about ten minutes into the flight.  
  
"Yeah," I replied with an expression of pain in my eyes.  
  
Jeff looked at me and said, "don't lie to me. I can tell you are in pain. I see it in your eyes!"  
  
"You know me too well," I told Jeff.  
  
"Undo the top of the immobilizer and I will massage your knee for a while," Jeff said.  
  
"Okay," I said as I did as I was told.  
  
Jeff massaged my knee and was reassuring me that I was going to be even better after the surgery. I relaxed and fell asleep on Jeff's shoulder. He fastened the immobilizer back up and leaned back to let me sleep. He read a book awaiting the landing of the plane.   
  
The plane landed and Jeff woke me up. Jeff and I left the plane and went to my truck. I went home and fell asleep knowing that it would be the last night I would get a good night sleep until my knee healed. Jeff felt comfortable enough in my house to make dinner and watch TV while I slept. Before he went to sleep he set the alarm clock so I could get up at 5:00 am since Jeff knows how much I hate getting up early.   
  
The alarm went off and we got out of bed and did our morning things, showered and Jeff had breakfast. This would be the last shower I took for a week, until my stitches came out. Jeff had my clothes I would wear home, his baggy blue shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers. We went to the hospital and I got a gown and settled into a bed. Jeff sat in a chair and talked to me until I got the medication to make me sleepy. Then he went to the waiting room and waited in anticipation of me getting out of surgery. The nurse came out and told Jeff that I was out of surgery and I could go home in about an hour. But he could go and sit with me now. An hour later the doctor came in and checked on me and said that I could get dressed and go home. I couldn't put any weight on my leg for another 2 weeks at the least. I put on the shorts and t-shirt by myself but when I went to put on the sneakers I could not figure out how to do it. I had been wearing slippers since the accident.  
  
Jeff saw my problem and said, "sit on the bed and I will help you."  
  
I did as I was told and said, "thanks a lot. Without you I would have left without shoes."  
  
"I know that, but I'm here and I will help you out," Jeff replied.  
  
Jeff took me home and settled me into my bed. I slept the rest of the day; I did not even know when Jeff climbed into bed with me that night. The next thing I knew it was the following morning and I was ready to get up. I began to move and Jeff woke up.   
  
"What's up?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing. I was just going to get a glass of water and take some pain medication" I answered.  
  
"No you don't. The doctor said that you should stay in bed for at least 2 days and then very limited movement for a week," Jeff told me. "If you want anything today I will get it for you and you will stay in bed today and maybe tomorrow."  
  
"I want to get out of bed to go to the bathroom," I told Jeff.  
  
"Okay, I will let you out if I walk next to you and I will wait for you to walk with you back to the bed," Jeff said.  
  
I was not happy with the idea of being dependent on someone for the next week. I was an independent person by nature and having to rely on Jeff was murder. Finally on Sunday Jeff let me get out of bed and go to the couch when I woke up. I spent the day on the couch watching TV. This continued until Tuesday when I went to the doctor for a check up. The doctor said I was okay to be on my feet for a few minutes at a time. This was good news since I knew that we were running out of food and we needed food to survive.   
  
I asked the doctor, "could I go shopping; it is kind of a necessity?"  
  
"If you get a wheelchair and Jeff pushes you I don't see why you couldn't," he said.  
  
"If I must, that's what I will do," Jeff answered.  
  
We went shopping for food and I was pushed in the wheelchair up and down the aisles of the supermarket. Everyone looked at me and I don't like being the center of attention so this was misery. But I survived it and we got food to eat for the rest of the week. When we got home Jeff made me lay on the couch and take a nap. I woke up when I smelled dinner cooking. It smelled wonderful. I got my crutches and went to the kitchen.   
  
"Hi sweetie. How was your nap?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"It was great. Going to the doctor and shopping was tiring," I said. "What smells so good?"  
  
"I am cooking vegetarian meatloaf and mashed potatoes, your favorite meal," Jeff told me.  
  
"That sounds fantastic I can't believe that you would take the trouble to make that for me," I said with a smile as Jeff pulled out a chair for me to sit in.  
  
We had dinner and then Jeff had a surprise for me, he went out while I was napping and rented a movie. He got my favorite movie Shreck and he made popcorn for us to eat during the movie. After the movie the phone rang and I picked it up. It was Matt, he called to check on his little brother and see how I was doing. I said I was fine and I let him talk to Jeff. They talked for a while and then he hung up. I was sleepy and I went to bed. The next morning I woke up and got dressed in clean flannel pants and a t-shirt. I went to the couch and set my lap desk up and began correcting papers for my students. I worked for a while and Jeff came in from his run and saw me on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Correcting papers," I replied calmly.  
  
"You should be resting," Jeff said.  
  
"The doctor said that I could be up for short periods of time and become more active as I felt better. I am even supposed to begin physical therapy this week," I told Jeff.  
  
"I know. But I don't want you to be too tired. After shopping and the doctors' visit you were so tired that you fell asleep for 3 hours and after a few hours that evening you were ready to sleep again," Jeff worried.  
  
"Jeffro, stop worrying about me. The nap was your idea and I took some pain medication after dinner and it makes me sleepy," I explained.  
  
"That works for me. After breakfast do you want to have a therapy session?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't have any plans for the day, not like I can go anywhere or do anything," I joked.  
  
We had breakfast and then we went to the room I dedicated to be a gym. I lay on the floor and Jeff began moving my leg around, stretching stiff muscles.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry but your muscles are tight and stiff from being in the immobilizer for so long," Jeff explained.  
  
"Whatever your excuse is stop, that hurt," I told Jeff.  
  
This went on for the rest of the week, my knee being stiff and painful and Jeff making me scream with pain. I didn't care because I was getting closer to walking without the crutches. I went to the doctor and he said that I could go back on the road after one more week of rest. But I still had to use my crutches and use the immobilizer for at least another week. I would have another visit with the doctor before I went on the road.  
  
I got some of my things ready to go back to the WWF during the week. I had graded all of the papers and made new lesson plans to accommodate for my knee. Jeff seemed to be distant during all of this.  
  
"Why are you being so distant?" I asked Jeff one night.  
  
"I am not being distant. I am being the same Jeff I usually am," he replied.  
  
"Whatever you say Jeffro," I said coming up to him and hugging him.   
  
I was happy that I was able to walk around the house with a cane after my doctors' appointment that morning. I only had to use crutches when I was out and could be knocked down. I was still in a knee brace but it had hinges and I was able to bend my knee a bit. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
A few minutes later my doorbell rang. Jeff got up to answer it and I heard voices.  
  
"Who's there Jeffro?" I asked.  
  
"We are" said Matt, Chris, Amy, Rob, Adam, Jay, and Paul.  
  
"You guys came for a visit! How did you know where I lived?" I said.  
  
"Jeff called us and said that he had some things to celebrate and he invited us," Chris said.  
  
"We don't have anything to celebrate," I said. "Nothing has changed since I left the WWF except I can walk with my cane and new knee brace at home."  
  
While this was going on Jeff got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a small box out of his pocket.   
  
When he had my attention he asked, "will you, Kaylene Elizabeth Smith, marry me?"  
  
I was crying and upset but I managed to say, "yes, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I will marry you!"  
  
He slipped my promise ring off my finger and put the diamond engagement ring on my finger. I looked at it and it was beautiful, it was a half-carat diamond set in white gold with two smaller diamonds on both sides. It looked exactly like my promise ring (only with real diamonds, not glass chips) that I had had since I was 13. On the inside where my parents had inscribed "be true to yourself" Jeff had inscribed "my one and only soul mate." I had been in love with Jeff before but I was the happiest girl in the world. The gang of people in my living room all congratulated Jeff and I.   
  
"That is why I was distant today, I was nervous about tonight and when they would get here," Jeff whispered to me.  
  
"For this I will accept the nerves," I answered.  
  
"Thanks!" He replied.  
  
We celebrated and had a party in my house that I was going to get married. Also the celebration was because at end of the week Jeff and I were going back to the WWF and resuming our jobs, wrestling and teaching. I didn't care when I was getting married but I was engaged to the love of my life! 


End file.
